Angel in Disguise
by kagomereincarnated
Summary: Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you was something I had no control over. InuKag AU
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Okay, I know...I know...why am I starting this story with an author's note? Well, I'll end up deleting it in a while, but I'm only doing this because I just wanted to let you readers know: I am completely rewriting this story. I read and reread over the chapters I had already finished, and I'm not happy with it at all, and judging by the lack of reviews, so is everyone else.

So I decided to rewrite the first chapter, and I'll probably end up extending the second and third. Chapter four might stay pretty much as it is, with just some minor revisions, but I don't think I'll be able to write much more until I get past this barrier that I've been having with the beginning of the story. My muse for this story came somewhere in the middle of the fourth chapter, and I got these HUGE story plot bunnies bouncing around with carrots in their mouths, and I just couldn't argue with them. So I wrote it down...and ended up revising the whole story. xx I had actually gotten pretty far...before I got the plot idea...so.

Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had a bit of a writer's block with the first chapter, and find myself struggling with it a bit. But it's turning out much better than the original first chappie, and longer as well, so I think it'll turn out okay. But past readers...please reread the story, starting with the first chap, even if you have already read the original one. The new first chap is completely different. Okies?

And yes, I am STILL working on my other stories. I have about four up and running...(all chapter stories, and all AU) and I'm trying to balance my muses between all of them, juggling chapter updates. So please be patient! Now...with my rant done...please move on to the new and improved chapter 1 (which will hopefully be uploaded sometime tonight).

Don't forget to review!

Sincerely,

KagomeReincarnated


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet Summer Life

**Hey everyone! I am SOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this up! I have been hella busy! O.o School just started, and I'm a brand new freshman at this college prep school in my town. XD WHEEE! I love it there! It's effing awesome! And choir rocks too! Lol…thus why I've been neglecting my fanfics. xx really sorry about that, btw. I'll try to do better. :P**

**In the meantime, if you're already a reader of this fic, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! THIS IS A NEW AND REVISED CHAPTER 1, COMPLETELY REWRITTEN, AND NOTHING LIKE THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER! I hope you like this one better. 2nd, 3rd, and 4th chaps are already on their way. If you're a new reader, then there's no need to read the AN from before. :P **

**Hope you enjoy! XD XD **

**Angel in Disguise**

**Chapter 1: Sweet Summer Life**

_Ah, the joys of summer,_ a raven-haired girl thought blissfully as she stretched her legs on the sand. It was indeed summer, a Friday afternoon, and the rays of sunshine were as bright and heavy as can be, casting a warm glow upon the beach. Higurashi Kagome gave a very satisfied sigh as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up, trying to catch more rays. She had about three and a half weeks of summer left, and she surely wasn't going to waste it indoors. She was going to bathe in sand and sea with her friends while getting herself a well deserved tan. _I am going to enjoy myself for the rest of my vacation,_ she thought determinedly. _No responsibilities at all..._

Of course, no responsibilities were a bit too much for the girl to ask for. She had many things to do, including a job to help save money for college, and volunteer work at the hospital with her mother so she could earn community service hours for her (hopeful) scholarship application. At the moment, she simply wanted to forget about them all.

"Hey, Kagome," her closest friend, Sango, asked, poking her lightly on the arm. "You don't have any plans for next weekend do you? Ayame and I were thinking about spending some quality time together at the mall. Maybe do some shopping and see a couple of movies. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," Kagome replied, sounding slightly weary. She yawned and stretched her arms up, and then flipped over onto her back to have the sun give it the same basking treatment. "What time are we meeting?"

"10 am sharp on Sunday," Ayame replied from her left. She shook her strawberry red hair away from her shoulders and propped herself onto her elbows. "And that means no sleeping in you," she grinned teasingly. She gave Kagome another poke before lying back down. "You have the worst habit of sleeping in when we've got plans."

Kagome grinned at that. "I know. I'll try to wake up before you get to me this time." Her grin widened as she remembered the last time she had slept in against her friends' wishes. It had been not two weeks ago. They had scheduled to hit the pool before noon, but come 12:30 Kagome was still fast asleep. Sango and Ayame had tried to push her out of the bed, but when they couldn't, they dumped a glass of ice cold water onto her face instead.

Sango giggled as she recalled the same memory. "You screamed like a girl," she laughed.

Kagome slapped her head. "I am a girl, moron," she retorted, giggling. "Of

course I scream like one."

Her friend smirked. "Yes, or so you'd like us to think." She placed a smug smile on her face as Kagome froze.

She turned her head slowly in Sango's direction, her expression a threatening glare. "Are you trying to call me gay?" she glowered.

Ayame burst out laughing and slapped Kagome's backside. "Not gay exactly, Kags. More like...slightly les."

Kagome threw a handful of sand at both their faces in retaliation, and then flopped back down onto her stomach with a huff. "And you guys call yourselves my best friends..." she whined.

Sango and Ayame grinned evilly at each other. "You don't even know the half of it, Kagome-chan," Ayame hissed. With a loud battle cry, the two she-devils picked up the poor girl, Sango taking Kagome by the legs, and Ayame by the arms, and proceeded to haul ass for all they were worth toward the foaming waves. Kagome screamed and kicked in protest, but before she could free herself, they swung her high into the air, and watched gleefully as she landed in the water with a loud splash. Sango and Ayame fell onto their hands and knees, arms clutching at their sides and laughing like crazy.

"Oh...my...gosh...Kagome!" Ayame gasped, trying hard to breathe properly. "We got you! We got you, we got you, _we got you!_"

Sango high-fived her as she shared her mirth. "Sango and Ayame: 1, Kagome: 0," she said smugly.

The two girls were laughing so hard that neither noticed a bikini-clad body swim swiftly to where they stood in the water. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed them firmly by the ankles, and they immediately ceased laughter. Before they had time to think, Kagome jerked her arms back, and Sango and Ayame fell simultaneously onto their butts, sending a water-cloud of sand to the surface.

Kagome howled with laughter as she stared at their stunned faces. "Killed two birds with one stone!" she cried, pointing at them. "Hah! You two should see your face..." She fell to the ground with laughter, and, seeing her opportunity, Sango attacked her sides. Kagome's laughter rose to screeches as Ayame joined in on the tickling, and the three girls continued in their water games until the sun had practically burnt their skin.

Two hours later they emerged from the water, dripping sand and sea from head to toe. Happy grins were plastered on their faces as they went to collect their stuff. Kagome carefully dried herself off with a towel after she had packed and cleaned off the sand. Her skin had turned a nice, soft brown, but she knew better than to think the tanning ritual was over. By the time she got up in the morning her skin would be tinged pink, and she would have major sunburn treatments ahead of her. "I hope I didn't burn too badly," she said, wincing as the towel flicked over a particularly tender spot. "I want to be tan, not charcoal."

Ayame grinned as she wiped her similarly burnt body. "Don't worry. We put some suntan lotion on, so we should be fine in a couple of days."

Sango, who had _not_ put on any SPF sun screen, cringed violently. Her arms and legs were throbbing with pain, and she resembled the dark bark of a tree. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she watched her moving agonizingly slow. "Humph," she scoffed, seeing the laughing girl. "I'd like to see you try to deal with a sun burn this bad."

Kagome shook her head and placed a hand gently on her friend's shoulder. "We warned you about the burns, Sango-chan, and Ayame _did_ offer you suntan lotion."

"Yeah, well, you were right. Quit rubbing it in," Sango grumbled.

The three girls quickly walked to the parking lot, lugging their beach bags and wet towels behind them. They dumped the stuff onto the floor and piled into Ayame's jeep. "So, now where to?" the redhead asked as she started the engine. "Sango's house or mine?"

"Neither," Kagome replied. "You can sleep over at my place tonight. I'd go to one of yours, but I have to baby sit Shippou. Besides, Souta is staying with Kohaku for the weekend, and I don't think either of you want to deal with their pranks with these sunburns we've got."

Sango nodded and flipped on her cell phone. "That sounds perfect. I'll tell my mom." She dialed the number to her house and quickly got approval from her mother.

"All right," Ayame agreed as well. "Sango, lend me your cell so I can ask permission." After a few long minutes of groveling, (Ayame's parents were very strict), the girl got permission to stay over.

"So it's all set." Kagome said, sighing happily. "The three of us get to spend the rest of the night together, and tomorrow we all go back to our daily lives of work, work, and more work."

The three girls giggled as Ayame drove out of the beach parking lot.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Kagome emerged from the shower. She sighed contentedly and stood on the bathroom rug for a moment, letting the steam that had condensed through her shower envelop around her. The warmth did wonders to soothe her tired, burnt skin. She removed her towel from the rack and slowly dried herself off. Then, remembering her slight burns, she rubbed aloe vera gel from the cabinet over her arms, legs, and torso, all of which had gotten the worst of the burns. Luckily she had slathered extra suntan lotion onto her face. It wouldn't peel so bad, she noted with pleasure. She hated it when her face peeled.

She wrapped a towel around her body and unlocked the door. Her friends were still waiting to take their showers. She had gotten the first, since it was her house. "Sango," she called down the hall. "You next!" She disappeared into her bedroom just in time to hear her best friend running up the stairs and into the bathroom. The sound of running water followed almost immediately, and Kagome couldn't keep back a grin. No doubt Sango was just aching to relieve some of that sun burn pain. When she had changed and blow dried her hair, she picked out a tank top and pair of shorts and donned them. Then she went down to the living room to find Ayame.

The redhead was sitting on the couch, her crystalline green eyes glued to the television set. It was obvious that Usher's abs and muscles were making her drool. She didn't even notice Kagome come in.

Kagome snickered at this and cleared her throat. Ayame snapped her head up immediately. "Hey, Kag!" she said brightly. "You finally done?"

"Yep." Kagome took a seat next to her and grabbed the remote control. How she hated Usher's music. She flipped the channel, eliciting a groan of exasperation from her friend.

"Kagome!" Ayame cried. "What was that for?"

"You know I hate his music," she replied, smirking.

The other girl had a pout on her face. "Well, yes, but just look at his body..."

Laughter erupted from Kagome's mouth as she watched her sulk. Ayame was absolutely boy-crazy, and everyone knew it. It was just another one of the reasons why people liked to tease her so much.

"There are plenty more guys _in our league_ with better bodies than that," Kagome said, still grinning.

Ayame crossed her arms and glared at her friend. "I doubt it, but it _is_ your TV."

"Yes, it is." Kagome grinned and turned the channel to E! TV. Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt's faces filled the screen, and Ayame let out another shriek as she turned to watch. Kagome rolled her eyes. These guys, at least, weren't half bad-looking. She just wished they were a little younger.

Two hours later, Sango's and Ayame's showers were finished, and they were cleaned, dressed, and refreshed. The three girls had laid out their sleeping bags in the living room, brought out the junk food (pizza, pop corn, chips, cookies, and soda) and movies, and were about to get started on their little gab-fest and movie session. It was pretty early, only 7:30, but the day's activities had left them all tired. Ms. Higurashi watched them from the kitchen, smiling as she realized they wouldn't be up all night as usual.

Shippou Kitsune, a little boy that Kagome frequently babysat, was currently curled up in the center of the girls' circle, being fed popcorn by Ayame and Sango. His parents were out of town for the rest of the week, and he would be staying with the Higurashi family until Sunday. Kagome didn't mind, of course; Shippou was one of her favorite charges. He was a baby fox demon, about six years old in human years, and was absolutely one of the cutest little demons she ever had the pleasure of meeting. His large green eyes were always mischievous, laughing at her as he smiled, and his cute red hair and fluffy tail only added to his charm. He was a sweet kid, too, and Kagome's friends loved him.

Sango giggled as Shippou playfully bit her finger. "Ouch, Shippou!" she cried, faking pain. "That really hurt! Your teeth are getting sharp!"

Shippou grinned with pride. "Of course! I'm a full-blooded demon, you know, so my bites will really hurt."

The brunette put her finger in her mouth and pouted at him, pretending to still be hurt. "Ooh, so scary, Shippou!" she cried.

The fox demon giggled and took her hand. "Here, I'll kiss it and make it better." So Sango complied.

Kagome watched the two and shook her head, smiling. She loved Shippou, and was especially happy that he didn't mind having to share her company that evening. Usually he didn't come over for more than a couple of hours, so she didn't get to seem him that much, but she was happy that he was enjoying himself with her friends. After all, he could have her all to himself for the rest of the week.

"Okay, you guys," Kagome said, laying down in front of the DVD player. "What movie shall we watch first?"

At the mention of movies, Shippou immediately started jumping up and down. "Lion King 1 ½! Lion King 1 ½!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome giggled and pushed him down into her lap. "Okay, you," she said. "Calm down a bit so I can get the disk in."

Shippou obeyed and sat down quietly beside her, waiting in anticipation for the movie to start. Once the disk was in place, and the play button pressed, Kagome stood up and turned off all the lights, grinning to her mom in the kitchen. The three girls and fox demon cuddled together on the makeshift bed, eyes on the television screen. Kagome held her little babysitting charge and squeezed him in an affectionate hug. He nuzzled against her neck in reply. This made the girl smile, and she kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning her attention back to the movie. They were in for a fun night.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The sleeping girl groaned loudly and buried her face deeper into her pillow, trying to rid herself of the noise. That wasn't the only thing keeping her awake though; there was a consistent thumping to her left, and it felt like too many fingers were poking and prodding her body. Reluctantly she opened an eye. Shippou was jumping up and down next to her, calling out for her to awake. Sango and Ayame were hovering over her, suppressing giggles, and poking her in various places with their fingers.

Kagome growled and immediately tackled the kitsune. He cried out in laughter as fingers tickled him relentlessly on the sides, forcing him to submit. He squealed and kicked and screamed as much as he could, but to no avail, Kagome just wouldn't stop tickling him! Finally he gave in, and put grabbed his sitter's wrists to stop her attacks. "Okay, okay!" he yelled. "I give up! I'm sorry for waking you!"

The girl laughed and hugged him, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. "Thank you, dear Shippou," she said, grinning.

She stood slowly, taking the baby fox demon with her, and proceeded to glare playfully at her friends. "And you two," she began accusingly. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

Sango and Ayame grinned at her. "Just our job," Ayame said. "Making sure you don't sleep yourself into the next lifetime."

That earned her a sock on the arm, and she yelped in surprise at the contact. That moment, Ms. Higurashi poked her head in on them.

"Good," she said, smiling warmly. "You are all awake. If you're hungry, breakfast is on the table. I made pancakes and sausages. And you're favorite, Shippou, tater tots."

At that, Shippou leaped out of Kagome's arms. "Tater tots!" he squealed, running into the kitchen. He seated himself and immediately began to stuff his face with as many tater tots as his little mouth could hold. The girls giggled as they followed him. Soon they were eating, too, and the noises of forks and knives clattering against each other, mindless chatter, and chewing and swallowing filled the kitchen.

It was nearly noon by the time the girls were ready to leave, and Kagome was running late for work. She hurriedly changed into comfy, form-fitting black denim jeans, a purple button blouse, and pumps, her normal work attire. She kissed her mom and Shippou goodbye, waved to her friends, and got into her black Camaro. She started the engine, glancing at the clock quickly. She had less than fifteen minutes to get to work; if she didn't hurry, she would be late for the third time that month. Tardiness did not sit well with her boss.

Unfortunately for her, traffic was terrible that day. She knew there would be no way she'd be able to make it in time. Sighing loudly, she picked up her cell phone and dialed the number to Macy's. Her boss picked up on the second ring.

"Kagura?" she said into the mouthpiece. "Hey, this is Kagome."

"You on your way to work?"

Kagome swallowed nervously. "Well, see, there's this situation…traffic's really heavy on the way to the mall…and…"

"WHAT?" Kagura cut her off, obviously infuriated. "LATE AGAIN? HIGURASHI, THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO BE RESPONSIBLE?"

Kagome sighed, used to her boss's wrath. "Look, I'm sorry. I had baby sitting last night, and I slept late, woke up late, and now I've got traffic, and - "

"Save your excuses, Higurashi," Kagura told her. "You get here when you get here. But I will be docking your pay check."

A click on the other end told the young girl that the conversation was over.

Kagome sighed and put her cell phone back in its holder. She hated getting her pay check docked. Aside from needing to save as much money as possible for college, she wanted extra spending money too, but at the rate everything was going, it looked like half her pay check would be docked by the end of the month.

The traffic wasn't showing any signs of letting up. Cars were honking their horns everywhere, and people were cursing loud enough for it to be heard through the windows. The girl gave a frustrated cry and leaned heavily on her own horn. It only made to irk her more.

Finally giving up the fight, she sighed and leaned her head against the door window. "Kagura's gonna murder me," she whined. It was thirty minutes later when she finally pulled up in her parking space at work and was met by a very angry boss at the front door.

* * *

**That's it for now everyone! Tell me what you think! Please make this author very happy and press that little blue button/link below… I do love my reviews. XD**

**Luv,**

**Marie **


End file.
